


Home

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gloxinias, M/M, Shance Flower Exchange 2018, forget-me-nots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Shiro knows a little bit more about flowers than Lance had anticipated.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the Shance Flower Exchange, unfortunately, my original giftee dropped out so now I gift it to the Shance community!

Lance sighs, biting down on his lip as he walks down the long stretch of hallway. If all goes to plan he’ll just drop the flowers and skate. Confessing his love to the Garrison Golden Boy has never been easier. He continues to worry his bottom lip as he gets closer to Shiro’s door. His fingers tighten around the pot of colorful gloxinias. He’s sure Shiro won’t know the meaning, most people don’t know the names of flowers, let alone their meanings. Lance planned ahead, attaching a little note to the pot explaining the flowers, why he’s giving them, and who he is. Just leaving a note is a lot easier than facing Shiro.

Lance stops in front of Shiro’s door and sucks in a deep breath.  _ Calm down, Lance, if he rejects you it won’t be right now anyway,  _ he thinks, running his fingers anxiously over the pot. He swallows hard, trying to force himself to put the flowers down instead of running away. Does Shiro even know who he is? Sure, they’ve seen each other around before, the school is only so big, but that doesn’t mean Shiro has actually paid him any attention. 

“What the hell are you doing?” A voice,  _ Shiro’s voice,  _ calls from down the hall. 

Lance tenses, turning to see Shiro standing there with arms crossed over his chest and a pissed off expression painting his face. He’s so dead. 

“Dude, I know you heard me.” He steps closers to Lance, eyes flicking down to the pot of flowers for a brief moment. 

“I-I uhh, wanted to give you these.” He shoves the flowers into Shiro’s hands and looks up at him with wide eyes, his voice shaky as he continues to speak, “I hope this is okay… th-there’s a little note too.” 

“Gloxinias?” 

“Yeah! I’m a little surprised you know the name, most people only know the basics like daisy, rose, and lily.” 

“Mm, I used to help my grandma in her garden,” he says, fingers gently sliding over the flower petals. He continues, eyes meeting Lance’s with a cheeky grin, “They mean love at first sight, right?” 

_ Holy shit.  _

Lance nods, face burning as hot as a million suns. 

“Is there a date invitation in this note? I’d like to go out with you before declaring my love for you,” he teases with a wink. 

“Yeah, totally, I explained it all in the note,” Lance squeaks, voice betraying him. 

“Looks like I’ll be seeing you later then, Lance.” He smiles softly and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek. He slides into his room, leaving Lance to stand with his hand placed on his cheek, questioning everything that just happened to him. 

_ Holy shit. _

Lance drags himself down the long hallway and back to his own room, his body acting as if it's on autopilot the whole way there. Shiro accepting his date offer is one thing, but him kissing his cheek is far from what he expected. He can’t believe Takashi Shirogane actually agreed to go on a date with him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lance!” Shiro calls, waving him over with a grin. He had told him to meet him by the ship before takeoff so he could show him what’s it's like and say goodbye one last time. 

Lance grins, running over to Shiro while trying not to look like he’s desperate to wrap his arms around his boyfriend for one of the last times for a few months. 

Shiro greets him with open arms, laughing and hugging him close. He moves to pull away after a few moments but Lance doesn’t move to let go, still holding Shiro as close as he can. 

“Babe, can you let go for a second?” 

“Nope, can’t do that, gotta suck up as much of you as I can,” Lance says, refusing to let go. 

Shiro chuckles and moves fully back into Lance’s embrace, allowing him to hold onto him for as long as he needs. 

“When you’re done sucking up as much of me as you can, I have something for you.” 

Lance looks up at him, eyebrow quirked. “Really?” 

Shiro hums, finally able to break out of Lance’s grip, “Just a little something for you to remember me by.” He smirks and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small bunch of forget-me-nots. 

“Forget-me-nots? You’re such a sap.” Lance grins, allowing for Shiro to tuck the small flowers behind his left ear. 

“Says the one that confessed his love for me with gloxinias.” 

“Shh, we’re talking about you, not me.” 

Shiro chuckles and pulls Lance back in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“I think it was really romantic and I’m glad you did it.” 

Lance grins, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro hums, hugging Lance one last time before he’s called over by Commander Holt. 

“Have fun out there, starboy,” Lance mumbles, pecking his cheek quickly. 

“I’ll be back before you know it. If I find any space flowers out there I’ll try to bring them back to for you,” Shiro jokes, nudging Lance.

Lance rolls his eyes and pushes Shiro off towards Commander Holt. 

“The quicker you go the quicker you’ll get back!” Lance shouts as Shiro jogs off. 

Shiro stops halfway there and turns back to him sporting a large grin. “I love you, Lance!” 

“I love you too, starboy! Now get out there and kick some moon ass.” 

Shiro chuckles and waves one last time before disappearing out of sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance sits on his bed twirling the necklace he made out of the forget-me-nots Shiro gave him a year ago before he left. Lance took the time to carefully place them into resin, making sure not to damage the petals. 

When Lance received the news of the Kerberos missing going south he refused to believe it. The audacity of them to blame it on Shiro, too! Pilot error.  _ As if. _ Shiro is way too good for this to be his fault. 

Lance has been trying to prove himself too. He knows he isn’t the best pilot out there but he was  _ finally  _ able to move up and show off a little bit, even though it usually gets him yelled at by Iverson. 

“Earth to Lance,” Hunk says, waving his hand in front of Lance’s face. 

He blinks a few times then looks him the eyes, trying to figure out just how long he had been standing there. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, uh, just need some air. Come on, we’re going out tonight.” 

Hunk does little to protest, sensing that his friend needs some time away from the Garrison. By the time they get out of the room they find Pidge sneaking out too.Their curiosity gets the best of them and they follow him up to roof. Almost as soon as they get up there all hell breaks loose. 

Pidge tells them about some sort of aliens then, _of course_ , an alien ship crash lands right in front of them and the best part is Shiro’s inside it! 

“I can’t believe Keith is trying to steal my glory on this too!” Lance shouts as they run down to where they’re holding Shiro. 

Lance bursts through the doors, frowning deeply at Keith’s arm wrapped around Shiro. 

“Nope. No, you - No, no, no. No, you don't.  _ I'm _ saving Shiro,” Lance grumbles, moving to get his hands on Shiro like he’s been waiting to do for the last year. 

“Who are you?” 

“Who am I? I’m his boyfriend and I’m going to save him!” 

Keith’s eyes widen a little but he doesn’t say anything else, instead, he focuses on helping Lance get Shiro somewhere safe. 

— 

Lance sighs, standing just outside of the little shack Keith brought them to. He finally has Shiro back but he’s changed so much. Does he even remember him after all the time he’s been away? After all, those aliens clearly put him through? 

Lance rubs his eyes, trying to dry all of the tears before he has to go back in there. What bullshit, finally getting his boyfriend back and he probably doesn’t even remember him. 

“Lance,” Shiro sighs, startling Lance as he places his hand on his shoulder. 

Lance can’t help himself and wastes no time wrapping his arms around him, face buried in his neck. 

“Fuck, I missed you so much! And I was so worried you might not remember me after all this time and everything that happened to you and I just… I missed you…” Lance trails off, silent tears streaming down his face. 

Shiro smiles and gently wipes the tears from Lance’s face before speaking, “I would never forget you.” 

Lance nods, holding Shiro a little tighter. 

“This is new,” Shiro says, holding the small charm on Lance’s necklace between his fingers. 

Lance grins. “You told me they were something to remember you by so I decided to put them around my neck so I’d always have you close.” 

“Still a cheese ball I see,” Shiro chuckles, still holding the small globe with a fond smile. 

“Says you.” 

Shiro smiles and tucks a small piece of hair behind Lance’s ear, “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too, Shiro.” 

“You have no idea how hard it was out there.” 

Lance nods, not really knowing what to say to comfort Shiro at the moment so instead he leans in, hoping a little physical love will ease his mind a little. Shiro happily closes the gap, drawing the kiss out for as long as he can. 

“I love you,” Lance mumbles against his lips.  

“I love you too, Lance.” 

Lance and Shiro grin, feeling a little lighter than they did at the start of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) If you like my fics consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/starboyshiro%20rel=)?


End file.
